


under the surface (oceans)

by fightsekai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, eu amo markhei d+ :(, metáforas, minúsculas propositais, só o mark devaneando
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsekai/pseuds/fightsekai
Summary: Talvez tudo aquilo que deságua em Mark venha de Yukhei. E vice-versa.





	under the surface (oceans)

**Author's Note:**

> eu escrevi isso depois de ler "morangos mofados", do caio fernando abreu. o estilo de escrita dele ainda estava muito forte na minha cabeça, entao houve uma influência qdo fui escrever esta coisa . oq eu escrevo normalmente eh relativamente parecido, tho . mas enfim, acho que isso n vem ao caso ne

há palavras que querem ser ditas mas que não chegam sequer a garganta.  
  
ele quer tanto se livrar dessa sensação massacrante de ter algo a dizer mas não saber o quê, só saber que precisa precisa precisa falar pra yukhei que… que tem essa coisa dentro dele e que está na sua cabeça faz dias e agora perturba seu sono e seu coração mas ele não consegue não consegue colocar pra fora, ele sente que está tudo ali muito claro e nítido, e tudo ali faz sentido, mas então ele abre a boca e tudo vai para o espaço infinito porém limitado que é sua mente e aquele pedaço vivo daquele órgão imenso que bate no lado esquerdo do peito. tudo vira um borrão sem precedentes no momento em que ele abre o aplicativo de mensagens, quando pega o lápis para escrever no papel ou até quando tenta vociferar o que quer tanto dizer. sequer consegue respirar a ideia central desse discurso tão importante e significativo, só sai ar e ar e ar mas ele sabe que essa coisa é simplesmente um oceano sendo que cadê o início dele?  
  
ele está numa canoa perdido no meio de si mesmo e ele olha para os lados e é tudo água e tudo é igual… como é que faz pra desaguar dali? onde foi que tudo aquilo começou? será que os pequenos sentimentos que nadam ali como peixes vão morrer intoxicados pelo lixo que ele jogou no mar de seu eu quando engoliu todas aquelas angústias? será que o sal que se forma ali vem das lágrimas que ele chorou pra dentro— será que ele tá navegando no próprio choro? não faria tanto sentido, porque ele chora de muitos jeitos e tudo parece ser a mesma coisa quando olha ao redor… mas será que tudo acaba sendo a mesma coisa, será que todo choro acaba do mesmo jeito mesmo que um seja silencioso e o outro cheio de soluço e catarro? mesmo que um venha cheio d'água e o outro só de berreiros e gemidos sofridos? onde é que eu tô afinal, mark pensa, o que sequer faz sentido: onde mais é que ele estaria se não em si mesmo?  
  
ele pensa e pensa e pensa e _ah!_ talvez tudo tenha começado em yukhei. talvez tenha chovido dentro de si quando ele conheceu yukhei, deve ter sido um sereno só pra trazer aquele cheiro de chuva e amor e conforto e no final um arco-íris... que nem a pulseira que yukhei nunca tirava do pulso. é, tudo começou ali, e a chuva virou tempestade e veio um trovão e veio um par de braços envolvendo mark para livrá-lo do medo do céu cair em sua cabeça… mas seu céu desabou mesmo assim, yukhei jamais seria capaz de segurá-lo, inclusive foi seu abraço e seu olhar tão vivo e o jeito que ele balançava as mãos e sua boca e seu pescoço— isso tudo derrubou o céu de mark e choveu no chão e então tudo virou mar e agora ele está sozinho numa canoa sem remas num oceano infinito que tem cheiro de yukhei.  
  
mas aí ele para de pensar então ele vai e sente e sente e sente e talvez ele não esteja dentro de si mesmo. talvez seu oceano não esteja dentro de si, mas naquele espaço fundo da clavícula de yukhei, porque yukhei é grande, então é possível que haja um espaço para o pequeno infinito oceano confuso de mark lee. mas talvez ele não esteja numa canoa, talvez seja só um barquinho de papel que desmancha e então o próprio mark desmancha e ele mergulha no infinito oceano de yukhei.  
  
e mark descobre que ele desagua bem ali em yukhei, e ele nada e nada e nada e quando chega na superfície sem fôlego e sem palavras ele vê que nunca existiu palavra nenhuma porque falar eu te amo já não tem mais sentido suficiente. roubaram o significado do amor, mas não é como se mark precisasse de amor, porque ele tá boiando no meio de um oceano verdadeiramente infinito.  
  
e yukhei tá ali do lado.


End file.
